kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Kargen'dor
Kargen'dor, is the home for Orcs. The population is mostly Orcs, but a few others of differing race have integrated into society. It is considered a desert with very little water, and cruel heats. It is walled in by tall protective walls. Hanging over the city is a flag with a skull and two axes crossing ( as shown to the right ) which is the symbol they have adopted. The community is small compared to others and the buildings are dull. Homes are all of the same type, and rarely do homes have only a single occupant. Public areas such as mess halls, medical tents, and farms are plenty. There are few shops, but at the moment they are empty due to the lack of use. The community shares whatever it needs with each other, so while they have stores they do not need or use it. Behind the center building where the chief/chieftess makes announcements and lives, are where soldiers usually sleep, eat, train, and just live. The area is open to the public though. The current chieftess is "Blood-Spitter", who had gotten the throne after besting the previous chief in a battle. Destruction During the current shade war The Prophet and a powerful orc mage changed the tides by causing lava and earthquakes to tear the town apart. Many orcs died during the event, but some were saved by the chieftess. The leader informed them to move to Aldavir, the Dwarf Kingdom. Recently it has been all fixed up and has been open for all races. It is currently known as not only the warmest, but safest place. Economy Even with the introduction of new gold, it is not used by the orcs. Few people have gold, and that is the Chief/Chieftess and traders. Shops are there merely for tourists, as the city runs as a community who shares most everything together. Food, shelter, tools, and everything needed is a given if you do your job. There is no taxation for having a home, since there is no use of coin outside of fluff, but traders are taxed on their sales. Requesting 25% of all transactions, it is considered hurtful to the community if you do not pay. It is a rather big crime to avoid taxation, and due to recent events it is required by law that every sale is recorded. Their biggest gain of income is from the sale of their more 'shady' items, such as slaves and narcotics. It all depends on the trader though, as long as they don't sell things that the community has gathered. Slavery The Orc's biggest trade is the sale of slaves. From innocent families to bandits, anybody can be a victim. The slaves in Kargen'dor are usually kept near the training areas. They are treated poorly until they get sold, or die. Food and water is not wasted on slaves, but sometimes as a cruel joke, they will be given food that only pigs should eat. Other then amusement or to be sold, their only other use is to be used as training dummies. They are not trusted to do actual work, nor would they have the strength too. Pricing is usually up to the captor, but they are fairly cheap. One should note that slaves captured by orcs usually have a marking on their back that resembles the cities' logo. Drugs Another major part of their life is narcotics. Legal in Kargen'dor, there are several dens around town dedicated to serving up drugs while offering a nice place to relax and not cause trouble. Due to it's bad image around Terra though, people sometimes just come to the town to smoke. Residents can get high for free, while tourists pay a price. Laws The current chief/chieftess is free to change laws at any time, no matter how ridiculous. There are very few rules at the moment, but the punishments severe. 1. Do not do anything that will hurt the community. 2. Murder of a fellow resident is not allowed. Punished by death. Minor problems can range from simply not pulling your part down to stealing. Problems that cannot be solved is brought to the current leader, to decide what should happen. ' ' ''' Punishments' An '''eye for an eye' ''is accepted thinking in the city, for example. If you steal, they can steal something of yours. If sentenced to death there are many ways one can request how to die. Commonly, most choose to step into the pool of lava in the center of the room, where they would burn. For those who are either skilled enough to survive such, or just wish for something different, there can be suicide; beheading is also popular. When sentenced to death, depending on the leader, you are given a chance to write out a will. Last meals are almost unheard of, as they believe that a dead and guilty man doesn't need the food. Being banished isn't done often because anything that would warrant that is punished by torture until death. In the end, it is all up to the chief/chieftess though. Exports With a lack of proper fertilized ground, dry weather, and a hot beating sun, not much can be grown. Little water can be spared to irrigate the farms. Their biggest, main farm and food source is the animal pens. Hides, meats, bones, everything is of use to the community. Leather is especially useful in their crafts as it is used for clothing, shields, parchment, and more. The city is able to produce very few things, gourds, cactus, tomatoes, squash, corns, and such. Made with cactus though is a highly calming, slightly addictive, narcotic called 'Mu'. ' Mu' ' Made with a special cactus grown in Kargen'dor, it is regarded with no special treatment. The drug is a fun distraction from the hard world. There are many ways to prepare it, from smoking it (which is the most common), to chewing it, and as long as it enters your body some how it works. Effects differ on many things, from how it was made, how it is consumed , and even the person itself. The only thing in common with each batch is that it is, addictive and a very good sedative. Aside from Mu, drugs are highly accepted in the community. This substance in particular is the most popular as it not only grown right there, but it it's only use. It's milky water is undrinkable, but it is what gives the cactus the special properties. Pieces of the cactus are cut up, soaked with the milk, then dried where it can be used . Food & Drink' Meats of all sorts are the primary food source, it is most often dried or smoked to preserve. Most meals are made with a strong seasoning to hide any rotten tastes. Stews thick with veggies, dried foods, cured meat, these orcs have a unique diet. Food is never eaten in gluttony, there is never enough to do so, and they hate the idea of wasting '''ANYTHING'. The community has learnt to eat only what is needed, and even in celebration. ' Whoa, whoa, whoa. There’s still plenty of meat on that bone. Now you take this home, throw it in a pot, add some broth, a potato. '''Baby, you’ve got a stew going.' ' ''- ''C.W, creator of Rotten Stew A special recipe is ' ''Rotten Stew. ' It is as the name implies, anything rotten is thrown into a big pot with broken up bones. The stew has a sour taste, and to an outsider even the smell might make one throw up. It is a traditional meal for the residents though, and with the right tastes buds with an iron stomach it can be a filling favorite! Liquors and anything alcoholic is a treat for the citizens, as most have to be imported into the city. They do have their own brand of potato vodka, but there is no Distillery at the moment. Other then liquor, spare water, the people have turned to drinking cactus water. Lifestyle Life in Kargen'dor is peaceful. One is expected to do their job, and if done, they can be fed and sleep at a home. Houses are used only for sleeping, as there are public kitchens, work areas, and places to rest. Most eat at a specific time and are fed by chefs, though rarely you can eat by yourself at any time. They don't crave to advance in technology, just to be stronger than the rest. Picking a fight with any orc, even one not a soldier, is a bad idea. While training is not enforced for all, it is something many accept. Edcuation Orcs are able to reproduce with others of their species, and can actually bare kids. Despite that, there are a lack of kids, and no need for schools. Parents can teach their child at will, but often, they find that training them to be good warriors is better. Most orcs now are still educated and civilized from their days of being a Fae, but if things continue, they will become illiterate. Childhood Being born as a orc in Kargen'dor is quite fun. There is no school, and normally you can run around until you come to an age where you can work. Kargen'dor on a whole is a safe kingdom, so they run out at day and return at night to sleep. Normally if they take interest in a certain job they may of course either dedicate their life to it - or yeah. Parents when they die, it's not as sad. There's no real orphans as they just then get adopted by either the family they live with (( because in homes there's usually more than one family living there )) and or the city just takes care of them. Then when they DO get of age - which is like 9, if they don't have a job in mind they go around helping people until they find something they like to do. In the end if they can't find anything, they are a soilder. Job changes are uncommon, but not unheard of. Kargen'dor is like one big tribe where everybody supports each other. 2013-04-23_22.54.25.png 2013-04-23_22.54.21.png 2013-04-23_22.54.44.png Category:Location